User talk:Andy Gott
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Minion.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rtgoh1 (Talk) 02:54, November 24, 2012 Hello, You're New Around Here Are you? Yes, I am Rtgoh1 - You can insert images onto the Wiki, but DO NOT replace them. Got it? Undertood Okay. Let me explain something. Only characters who are Summons to Jeffrey, Xion, Nathan, and Mitsuki may be on that category. Got it? Fine Say. Do you suppose you can slow down with theses pages, please? I can't keep up with them. Hey Their, It's a real pleasure to meet you. I'm Aaron, Aaron The Wise '91. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 18:15, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Could you PLEASE stop adding so many pictures to pages that already have a picture in it? Tigerman531 (talk) 06:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Main Leaders mean Adventure Team Leaders. So stop adding Mr Fantastic to Main Leaders. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you make the page for the Giant Mouse of Minsk? Will you make the pages for the characters and the secret weapon from An American Tail? Please. Messages from Iamnater1225 I've got the page of Thaddeus E. Klang ready. Can you make the pages for the rest of Gru's Minions? Please! Thanks for the help. Hello There Ben "Maza" Skywalker (talk) 22:45, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Messages from Aaron the Wise Hey Andy, I wanted to apologize for adding in another The Lizard Marvel character. I forgot, but, I added that The Lizard page that I created is from the 1994 animated Spider-Man Series. I hope you can forgive me. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:48, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey don't worry about, all is forgiving. We can just simply combine your page with the one I made, that's all ;) FAMILY GUY IS FORBIDDEN ON THIS WIKI!!!!!!!! Family Guy is not allowed here! I'm sorry. I was just updating Jiminy Cricket's clan. Jiminy Cricket himself asked me if I could add the Griffin Family into his team. I hope you not mad at me : ( ? I'm not mad. You just have to pay attention to the rules. We don't allow Family Guy on here, because that show is completely inappropriate, and it scarred me. I know there's a glitch in the images. But I'm sure it'll be fixed soon. Just give it some time. Will do ;)Andy Gott (talk) 05:25, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I've been doing categories for nationality characters. French, Spanish, Italian.... That's cool ;-) NO NO NO!!!! Tigerman has not seen the movie yet! So don't give the spoiler away!!!! Sorry about that. I'll see if i can change that. Sorry for freaking out like that. Don't worry it. Just let me know when he's seen it and make the pages. P.S.- bremeekat add Valka to hiccup's team and tigerman add cloudjumper to hiccup's team. I had to delete the whole page, because even if I removed the spoiler, he would still see it in the history. i understand completly. I respect your desicion. As soon as he see's it, THAN you can add the page. Care to help me with the category for complete monsters? Sure, just give the names cause i don't know who are complete monsters. I'll show you: Complete Monster - Villains Wiki - villains, bad guys, comic books, anime Yes. Tigerman saw the movie now. So it was okay for you to crete the page now. There's aleady a page for the Tablet. Really. I didn't know that, I'm sorry about that. It's okay. : ) When I was a the Museum of Natural history last March, it didn't look the same as it did in the movie. That does not suprise me one bit. I'm sure they had do with what little studio space they had. By the way, how was it real museum like? Big, crowded, and cool if you like seeing things from the past. Sure thing. : ) Have you thought of the Cubs and Elmo being the main characters for a Christmas special called "Elmo saves Christmas", which was a christmas special I loved growing up? Tigerman531 and I will think about it. : ) Cool. Thanks. I know what you're thinking. My answer is yes. You can add the other Experiments to the Wiki if you want. Thank you. We'll think about it. Don't forget Ploot. I will, I'm just kinda going through the number series. Start with the zero hundreds and end with the six hundreds, then I'll finish it with Mrs. Hasagawa "Cats" which are actually Some of Stitch's Cousins. And only if they appeared in the show. By the way, do you cae for the Anime sequal version? It's titled: Stitch! The Anime. I'm okay with it. : ) Okay. So after I'm done With Mrs. Hasagawa "Cats", Then I'll add the new Experiments from Stitch! The Anime. Yes. We're planning to do the series. And it's okay by me. But I don't know much of the wasp yet. If nothing else, there's always Scarlet Witch from The Avengers: Age of Ultron! Yes. But Tigerman531 is gone for a week now and won't be back 'til next Wednesday. So that'll have to go on hold. Alrighty then. I'll give her an update on the situation. Plan on adding the Guardians of the Galaxy characters here? I'm planning on it. I just havn't got around to it yet. Take your time. Reminder: Don't categorize Scrappy as a villain. I won't allow it. I know. I remember you saying in a blog that scrappy-doo was to remain a hero/sidekick, not a villain from the movie. Right. I was offended by the way they did that to him. Yeah, I don't really know why they did that to him. Yes. Really? How come? It's a lot funnier and more classical. Okay, I'll take your word in it. I've only scene one episode where the farm ainmals discover a abandenned chocolate cave and something about Garfeild asking Odie to stay put while he goes into a store, but odie ends up doing a lot of traveling and when he gets back, it looks like he's still in the same spot, but garfeild knows that he moved. And that's as much as I can remember. I remember those. And there's one episode I almost died laughing over. X D Nice new badges. : D Thank You. Why don't you add some templates to your page? : ) Like What? Look at the ones I've already created. : ) Okay. But how do I do that? Just add a Picture? Okay. Which template do you want first? How about Genie? I'll need to create one first. That's fine. By the way, Have you ever seen "Batman: The Brave and The Bold"? No. Okay, cause I was hoping to upload some DC heroes and villains (Pages and Pictures) from the show as well as add JLI (Justice Leage International). If that's okay with you. Do whatever you want. I won't mind. : ) Thanks. I'll start with "Gentlemen Ghost".